If She Never Jumped
by YourHeartshapedGlasses
Summary: Thanks to her best friend, Bella's heart realizes that there is life outside Edward Cullen. Can Jacob and Bella build a life together or will the vampire world forever oversahdow their lives? Plus Jasper isn't all he seems to be. Summary by 8thweasleykid
1. The First Kiss With Him Was Different

Sometimes one person can completely change your life. They can make everything better just by being next to you. And sometimes they make so much better that a promise that was once believed to be broken… starts to come true

Another day in Jake's garage. Everyday makes things better. The hole that was there seems to be transforming to strength as it grows up. Jake watches over me like it's his life purpose. All those nightmares and waking up screaming in pain, and nearly all the memories of that were gone. It was becoming 'like he never existed'. of course there were a minor few things that reminded me. Like the hospital, that house, the meadow (which was dead now), and more importantly… Victoria. But I never even worried about her when I was around the wolves.

I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I am becoming immune to the Cullens. My therapists said that was an interesting choice of words. I also think that Jake is happy that I am finally healing. Things are only getting better, and it's all because of---

My thoughts were interrupted by the smile that could only come from _my Jacob_. "Bella!" he was always so happy to see me. I could be gone for a couple hours and he would act like it had been months. I fell his long hair rush around me as he threw his arms around me. He picked me up and swung me around like always.

I suddenly realized that his skin was extremely hot. Like a fever of 200 degrees. Wow! "Jake?! Why are you so hot?!" without letting his arms fall from my neck or without lifting his from my shoulder, he chuckled. "Jacob, you know exactly what I meant." His face became very grim as he took a few steps back. He let his grip on my neck fall and his hands traced my arms until he took my hands in his.

"I wish I could tell you, Bells. I can't." he whispered as if ashamed.

"What do you mean 'you can't tell me!?" I was getting upset cause I felt like I was losing Jake.

"Shhhh!" he had shushed me before, but never this gently. He put his finger on lips and I was quiet for I had never felt this rush for Jake before. My heart was racing. Suddenly, I saw the misty shadow of Edward again.

"Bella get away from him now." the velvet voice said.

"Bella?!" I'd startled Jake. But when he was upset his voice gave me warmth that healed the hole in my chest even further than he had with just being next to me.

He asked if I was okay. "Sure!" I almost yelled to him, as I threw myself back into his arms. Jake didn't protest. He let his arms slide around my back… his skin was so warm. I felt happy.

This upset Edward even more. The 'Edward Ghost' came back… this time right next to my ear. He whispered, "Bella, please back away. Don't hold him that way. _Please!_" I was hurting Edward. I felt he deserved a little more than he was getting. I wanted to hurt him more.

"Jake?" I spoke to him with my head still buried in his chest. Jacob had his head rested on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Bells?" He said from the same position (he didn't want to move). I pulled away enough to look up to his face. And him to look down on mine. My arms were still around his and his were still around my waist and I suddenly realized something. Originally, I wanted to do this to hurt the 'Edward Ghost' but now… I really wanted it. It was hard to hold back. So I didn't.

I pushed my body up so I was on toes, this way my nose lined up with Jacob's. I rested my forehead on his and smiled. Then, I kissed him. Jake didn't hesitate to kiss me back. I felt something pertaining to fire run through my fingertips, it was a good feeling. His lips moving against mine. His heart beating against my chest, his warm skin wrapping around me. I felt at home. I felt it was right.

We stayed like that for what seemed several minutes. I didn't mind. It felt good. I was the one to finally break away when it started pouring rain. Those weren't the prettiest of clouds but they didn't look like they would have exploded. I looked up and then back to Jake's happy, smiling face. "It's just a little water, Bells." His voice sounded so much more like melted chocolate and he was right. What could it hurt? I bit my lip and kissed him again. My hair was soaked and was worse. We didn't care. Somewhere through the rain we heard Billy and Charlie chuckling together from Jake's front door. Great. This was the firs time Charlie had ever seen me kiss a boy. I wondered how mad he was. I broke away from Jake's to look at my dad's face behind him. He was laughing and looked happier than ever. That's weird. Well, I guess not. He _had_ tried to give me the 'Learn to Love What Is Good For You' talk. I'm guessing it was about Jake.

"You kids come on in before you get sick." Billy yelled to us over the rain. We agreed.

Suddenly, my feet gave up on me. Or so I thought. Jake had picked me up and carried me. He took me to his living room and set me on the couch. I was already comfortable so I didn't try to situate. He sat on the floor next to the couch. With a sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face, he stared at me. "What?" I said with a giggle.

"Can I ask what that was all about without ruining it?" He asked jokingly.

"No, you can't." I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't sound crazy or selfish.

"Fair enough." he didn't say another word about and the next thing I knew I was holding his hand and falling asleep.

I remember waking up, but only long enough for Jake to say, "Shh. I gotcha, Bells. I gotcha. I'm here." and I'm not sure but I think I heard him whisper one last word, 'always'.


	2. The First Night With Him Was Productive

It didn't take long and everyone from one side of Forks to the other side of LaPush knew about me and Jacob. I wasn't sure I was ready for that but it was too late to complain. The thing is, it's kinda my fault anyway. I am always taking Jake somewhere, dragging him along hand in hand. I'm not exactly hiding it. Technically, you could call me proud and I would not disagree. He doesn't seem to mind. Actually, I think he enjoys it more than me. What am I saying… I know he does. He's been crazy about me from day one. The best part, it felt great to kiss him and it could last forever and it never hurt him to be to close to me.

Finally, I'm getting out again. I went to Angela's party tonight. I was standing in my old high school social group, which has changed slightly; Angela (my best friend since Jake and I went further), Tyler (who was Angie's boyfriend), Eric (jealous of Tyler), Jessica (now dating Mike), Mike (still hopelessly crazy about me).

We were all standing around joking about Graduation not too long ago. Jake was off to the side talking to his buddy. "Oh my gosh! Right?" Jessica was agreeing with Tyler. He'd said it was giid to finally meet me. "Bella, I'm so glad you're better. I missed the old Bella. I thought you would never get over Edward Cullen!" The name didn't burn anymore like it used to.

Suddenly Jake's warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind. He whispered in my ear, "No one could be happier about it than I am." I only smiled.

"So… what did I miss?" Jake was always concerned about someone bringing up the Cullens and was trying to change the subject. He didn't want me to remember or even think about it.

I took a chance in asking Charlie if I could stay with Jake tonight. I so expected the opposite response, "Sure Bells. Be careful." That was it. No Dad/Daughter talk. Nothing. I imagined myself in Jake's head, hearing only my side of the conversation. "Yeah, okay. I love you too, Dad." As soon as I hung up I stopped imagining and I was in my own head again. "He said sure…" I still sounded confused but I had no time to think before Jake had swept me off my feet and smiled. My heart sank. 'My smile was spread brilliantly across his face. He was so happy that I finally loved him back. He carried me to the living room to watch a movie. When the movie was done. I yawned. I'm guessing he realized I was tired. I hated when my brain registered that he was a werewolf, but this moment made me remember. He didn't sleep much anymore and it didn't bother him.

As we lied in his bed, Billy turned of the lights. "You kids play nice." His sarcastic voice kicked in.

"Jake?" My voice echoed through the darkness.

"Yes, My Bella?" His voice was voice was as gentle and soft as it had been during our first real kiss.

"I love you." Again my voice sounded puny next to his.

"I love you also, My Bella. Is something up? You don't sound upset, just excited." I sometimes hated the way he could read me that way but most of the time it was handy.

"No Jake. I'm perfect." I didn't mean to sound conceited, but he sure made me sound that way.

"I know, Bells. You don't have to remind me." I didn't respond but he knew why. He really did make me feel so perfect all the time. I guess it was because he reminds me all the time. "I am not. Now, stop that." He heard the smile in my voice. As I placed my head on his chest, he intertwined our fingers and put our hands on his rock hard, stomach. His voice was still so gentle and he almost whispered now. "We both know you are. _Stop _denying it."

He smiled in the darkness. I could see the whiteness of his perfect smile, by the moonlight breaking the darkness through the moon. Again, the full moon made my brain register that I was in love with a werewolf. Jake didn't talk about it much. He knew I didn't like it because I hardly brought it up.

I didn't even have to say it. He red me again. "I love you too, Bella. More than you will ever know."

After he said that, the room fell more silent than it ever had with me and Jake. The silence made me notice the hotness coming from his skin. I kept thinking about the 'werewolf thing'. Maybe being as close as we were, I should acknowledge that more.

Suddenly, I wasn't with Jake anymore. I was in a large empty, dark room. The walls and floor were made of cement. There was one beam of light shining from a hole high above me. I suddenly realized that I was alone with the one person on the planet that I didn't even want to talk about… Edward Cullen.


	3. Okay? Who Are You?

"What do you want from me? I'd already offered you my soul, my life, my heart, _everything._ It obviously wasn't enough for you. What more could you possibly ask for?" I was so angered at the fact that he just would not go away. I was finally happy after what he had done to me and he just didn't seem to care. This is when I realized I would never get out of this dark place until he let me go. I decided there was no reason to fight when I could just please him and leave. To get my Jacob I would _have _to please him. I had never known Edward to be so controlling.

"Bella, my love…" I rolled my eyes. "…I did want all of that. My heart yearned for you to be mine forever. To take your life away to make you happy. To make us happy. But my conscience would not allow me to just take your sol away from you. That is not my job nor my privilege." His velvet voice echoed through the cold, cement walls.

"Do you want me to be completely honest with you?" He didn't answer, but he gave me a look that I knew meant 'yes, please.' so I continued. "I'm glad you didn't take it… ANY OF IT!" He flinched at the fiery tone in my voice that came all the way from the boiling anger in my stomach. The hole that was once in my chest started to burn around the healed edges. "_Go away._" I now had a new hatred in my voice. "Because finally, after he waited so long for me to heal, for the hole you punched through my chest so you could rip everything out, to stop burning like the flames in hell, I gave Jacob my heart. He _deserved_ it. He fixed it. It belongs to _him_ and you know it which is why you're so afraid. So why are you here?" I was still yelling.

"That's just it, Bella. I am afraid. I still need you. And I know that I am losing you. I want you. I want you for my own." He still sounded helpless.

"Well go NEED someone else. Because it's a two way street and when I needed you… where were you? And that is a question that is _far _from needing an answer. You've already lost me, Edward. When you decided you '_didn't want me.'_" I quoted him on the last statement from the day he left me all alone in the woods to suffer. He sighed. "Let me go back to Jacob, before he hunts you down and kills you."

"In his perspective you are soundly sleeping. I am but a dream."

"So you invading my dreams now?" He was really not helping the anger in my stomach. He was making it worse. I felt like I had heart burn, like I had acid in my throat. "So I guess if I scream he will hear me?" I opened my mouth to squeal, but the silky sound of Edward humming stopped me. He was humming the lullaby that he used to put me to sleep with. It was a beautiful sound. But it didn't hinder me like it used to. Just as I opened my mouth again, Edward began to talk again.

"Bella, please don't go yet. This is why I want you here. I want to be sure there are no more feelings for me at all. That I have absolutely no chance. I want to be sure that you are completely happy with him and that you could never be happy with me again. If you kiss me, and you feel nothing-"

"And you will go away." He nodded and moved closer to me. He pulled me closer to him with his right arm around that was now around my waist. He wrapped his other hand around my waist and smiled, showing off his glittering white fangs. I couldn't believe he was about to do this.

His lips touched mine. I expected to go whirling through my past. I was wrong. My heart didn't even race. I felt nothing but his stony, cold lips moving on mine. It seemed like it went on forever. I realized that this was the longest he had ever kissed me without pulling away. Just as I thought of this, he whimpered and almost pulled away but stayed for a few more seconds. Then, he grunted in pain and pulled away. A tear rolled down my face. Edward now looked very saddened.

"Have I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, I just… I'm not sorry, Edward. Not for anything I said. I meant every bit of it. I miss the warmth in Jake's arms. And in his kiss, something you can never give to me. I don't want you anymore, Edward. And I never will again. And I am still not sorry for it at all."

This was one of those moments when I knew if Edward's eyes could turn red, if he could cry, if he could get sick from pain I knew he would. "Can I please wake up now? Are you finally done with your experiment?"

"Not just yet, someone wants to see you." In the back of my mind, I hoped it was Carlisle. But again, I was wrong.

Jasper Hale stepped from the dark into the one streak of light coming from the ceiling. This suddenly made him nearly the most beautiful being I have seen in my life. His skin like Edward's sparkled in the sun. His was more intense. He literally looked as if he was made up of only diamonds. Including his golden glassy eyes. My heart, for the first time since I had been in this dark forsaken place, started to pound faster and harder.

"Bella, I am so sorry. So so sorry. I feel like I have ruined your whole life." Jasper's face looked horrified.

"Jasper, do not be sorry. Things have gotten all better and it was never your fault anyway." I looked back at Edward. He still looked like he wanted to cry. I didn't care. I walked over to Jasper and stopped right in front of him. I reached out to touch and froze. I flashed back to my 18th birthday.

"It's alright. You can come closer. I'm stronger now." I threw my arms around him and held him close and buried my head in his chest. As Jasper let his arms fall around my back, I realized… Jasper's warm. Not like Edward who's always like stone. And his skin felt humanly. Was I missing something? "No, Bella. You don't understand… it's not about that."

"What is it about then Jas?" I was still buried in his chest. He leaned back slightly to hint me into looking at him. I did so letting his arms loosen partially. I looked up to him. I never realized how much shorter I was than him until he was holding me. I was completely shocked when Jasper kissed my forehead. I heard Edward whimper in pain behind me. I didn't even look back.

Jasper pulled me closer and intertwined his fingers in my hair. And scrunched it up. My hair had gotten longer and thicker since he'd last seen me. He placed his other hand on my back and squeezed. I never even seen Jasper act this way with Alice and all of a sudden I felt different about him. It was a really weird feeling. "Am I hurting you?" His voice was as gentle as Edward's had been. Almost full of love.

"No. And even if you were, it would never be enough to give this up. Am I hurting you?" I didn't mean with my strength as he had. He knew what I meant (my scent).

"No." He was very gentle as he lifted his hand from my back and brushed his fingers across my face. He had an explanation tone in his voice when he spoke next. "Bella, I'm not who you think I am… I am not who we told you I was… I'm different."

Suddenly I woke up. "NO! NO! NO!" Jake woke up as he sat straight up to find out what was wrong. I had to explain but I needed to know more. "Nothing." After I finally convinced him it was a bad dream and it was gone now, he fell back asleep. I attempted to… to find out more… but I couldn't. I stayed awake for the rest of the night.


	4. Whoa! De'ja Vu

The next day, I got up early and cooked some eggs. Jake happened to walk in the kitchen when I placed them on the plate. "What are you doing, Bells? It's 7 a.m.!"

"Cooking you breakfast." I smiled and set the plate on the table.

Jake sat down at the table and ate very quickly. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I have to leave. Sam called and said he found a trace and I need to…" His voice trailed off as I started remembering again… my boyfriend's a werewolf.

"It's okay, Jake. Go. I need some rest, I didn't sleep good last night."

A few more explanations and whiny 'I'm Sorrys', Jake kissed me, said I love you, and walked out.

Soon after I decided to take a walk on the LaPush beach. Like I always had with Jake, I walked slowly along the beach until I reached _our _tree. I sat down to rest and relaxed back to the tree. I think I might haven fallen asleep. Because right back into that dark room, in the same position in Jasper's arms. With Edward standing behind. Jasper continued speaking to me like I had never been anywhere.

"Bella, I never planned on telling you this… but present circumstances put me in a place where I must…." His hesitation scared me. I didn't have any clue what he was up to yet. "This could be bad… but I must tell you. I am not completely vampiric. Meaning I am not full-blooded. My mom was not a vampire, my dad was only half, this makes me, three quarters human. I might as well be human. I had a strong craving for blood. I have the strength and extra strong senses, and the power. But other than that… I'm human. I don't even have the cravings anymore. I have fangs, but they don't show unless I make them. I consider myself lucky. I came here to tell you the truth. Even though you're dreaming, remember this when you wake…. This is all _real._" Through all of this, I kept my head buried in his chest. This time I raised it to look at him.

"Even with Edward?" This, with Jasper felt so much more real than with Edward. I really thought that this was the only real part.

"Unfortunately, yes. That part was real, too." I sighed at that. This was real. "You can wake up now." I sighed and placed reburied my head in his chest.

"If I asked you to stay?" I felt an addiction to Jasper's touch. It was really weird at first but now it felt natural.

"I would say… I would stay forever if I could. But eventually you will wake up on your own. And I will disappear…"

"Where are you?" I was thinking outside the box. Or… outside the dream.

"What? You mean outside this…?" He was gesturing the room with his crystal-like eyes.

"No… I mean right now… of course I mean outside this." You could definitely hear the sarcasm in my voice. He knew.

He gave a small chuckle. "I can't just go telling you everything now can I? I don't want you out worrying about me. Or trying to find me. And I have yet to explain these feelings your having."

"Oh. I thought you were doing that? Do you not have your power anymore? Did it fade with your vampiric cravings?"

"No no no. Slow down, love. I did not lose my power… I still have it… but I am _not _doing this. It's nature…"

"What do you mean _nature_?"

Why do I _always_ wake up when something important happens? I sat up off the tree on the beach to Jake's face. "Bella? Are you okay?"

I remembered everything as it all rushed into my finally awakened brain. I was thinking about everything at once. "What's happened to you, Bella?" I could hear the worry in Jake's voice.

I wanted to tell Jake everything but all I could make audible was, "Jasper Hale's not a vampire."


	5. My Hideout WAS a Safe Haven!

"Baby… what are you talking about? He is very much a blood--a vampire."

"No." I couldn't understand what had me at loss for words. I had never been that way with Jake. Maybe it was just I didn't fully understand what was going on yet.

"Yes. He's a Cullen. That makes him a vampire. A bloodsucker. A _leech._" Jake was being very inconsiderate of someone who had never done anything but try and help me.

"WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU?" This was the first time we started dating that I had gotten angry with Jake. What was getting into me? Why was I suddenly sticking up for Jasper, who's brother left me to die.

"HE TRIED TO EAT YOU!" And there was that. I didn't understand why if he was born three quarters human… why would he have a craving until he was 17? And does he age? There was still so much I needed to learn about this and suddenly I wanted to know all I could about him.

"I'm so sorry, Bells, for yelling. It's just… my temper… and with that other leech and all… I _wont _lose you, Bella. I can't." He had said that before. I still didn't answer. I was just sitting there with what I guess was a martyred look on my face. He looked as if he had accidentally just killed his best friend… or his wife. Maybe, I should say something, to ensure him that I'm okay.

"Jake, I'm fine. And your not losing me. I'm just really confused and I need some time to figure things out."

"Wait… are you saying we need to take a break?" He sounded dead inside, and right then I knew this would be harder than it looked.

"No, no, no. I'm saying I, Bella, Need some time as in, a couple hours to myself, to think things over… I need to take a walk or something. I don't want to _break up with you._ Why on earth would I want to do something like that? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me… that would be just stupid!"

He smiled at that. I could never get over that beautiful happiness he had when he was with me. "Oh my god, I love you so much, Bella. You really have no idea."

As we stood next to our tree he wrapped his big warm arms around me and held me tight. He kissed my forehead and I buried myself in his warm chest. "Take me home. Please?"

"Anything for you, Bells."

Back inside Jake's house I was still dazed and confused. He could tell something was up but he didn't pressure me to tell. I knew eventually when I had it all figured out, I would tell Jake. Right now, I just couldn't figure out how to tell him. I couldn't figure anything out…

Jake eventually lied down and got some rest even though I could still tell that he was worried about me. I was glad he could sleep. While he was sleeping, I was thinking.

I missed Jasper now. In a weird way, too. I was just not used to feeling like this about him. I had a longing to see him again.

I was sitting on the couch with my legs crossed staring at the wall when Jake's cell started vibrating on the table. It drew my attention, I couldn't help it. I picked it up and stared at the screen. It was Sam. I pressed ignore. I wanted Jake to rest and every time Sam called he wanted to Jake to get up and go work. _Always. _

I decided to go to _my _place. The hot spring. I had to leave Jake a note for when he awoke:

Dear Jacob,

I told you earlier that I needed some time to think on my own. I will be home later tonight, although I'm sure you wont be… Sam called earlier. I didn't want to wake you so I sent him to your voicemail. He didn't call again. So it must not be very important. See you soon. I love you. Love, Bella

Here in my secret hideout no one has ever bothered me. Not even the 'Edward Ghost'. Come to think of it… I haven't seen him since that dream when he said he would go away. Maybe, he really meant it this time.

The walls are made of wet, warm stone. The door to the cave is covered by a waterfall. A hot waterfall, steaming as it streams over the door. I never understood what made the water hot, but the steamy air was easy to breathe in and very relaxing. I had fallen asleep here several times before.

I lied down on the floor and began to put pieces together. This was not an easy task, seeing as how I was still missing too many pieces. Again, I was so relaxed, it didn't take me long and I had drifted off. As I drifted in and out of sleep, I started to hear someone calling my name. "Bella! Bells!" My groggy eyes opened to see a very blurry Jasper.

"Jas? Am I dreaming again?" I was not fully awake and everything was still blurry.

"No, Bella. Wake up." This is when my surroundings started to clear. I was still in _my _cave and now Jasper was with me.

"Oh my god. Is Edward with you?" I'd just realized that this time, I really _was _awake and Jasper was standing here. Right outside LaPush, he was standing in front of me. Helping me up from the ground.

"Yes, he is just outside." Oh. Maybe, he wasn't for real this time. He just WASN'T going to go away. I looked toward the mouth of the cave and saw his face, still flawless, there.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. I fell into Jasper's arms.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's okay." Jasper was whispering into my ear, his hand entangled in my hair, just like in the dream. But it felt even more real. "It's alright, sweetheart. Everything's going to be just fine. He promised to stay away. I'm right here. _Always._"

The last word caught my attention. I felt the blood drain from my face. That is what Edward had said to me. When he first realized he did love me back. He said he would there always. Look at us now. I couldn't do that again.

"He's made the same promise before. Which has now been broken, a thousand times over. And Jas, what is going on with us? He said that to me and I cant handle losing it twice."

"I know. And Bella, I'm _not _Edward. I could never do that to you. I will explain what this is, right now. This is why I had to come find you."

I wanted to put myself in listening zone. I pulled away from Jasper's warm grasp and sat on the floor of the cave. I patted the floor in front of me, to gesture him to sit. He did so. Here comes the pain…

"Bella, I know that you listen to Jacob Black well. Am I correct?"

"I guess that depends on what you mean by that…" I wanted to keep him talking for as long as possible.

"I mean, when he is speaking you comprehend everything he says by choice." I nodded.

"So you do remember when he told you about imprinting. The one true soul mate that you will spend the rest of your life with… even if you don't marry them or fall in love, you still guard them with your life?" All of this was run together as one sentence. I was almost confused but not quite so, I nodded again.

"Well, Bella, we have recently discovered that this is also among vampires." He stopped and waited for my approval to continue. This gave me time to think about what he had just said.

"Wait… Jasper are you telling me that you have… imprinted on me?"

"That is precisely what I am trying to tell you."

"Oh my god." this was only a whisper. I was so confused. What do I do next. Wow.


	6. I Found My Protector

"So wait. This means… what happened to Alice?" For the first time in my life. I saw a tear run down Jasper's face. This told me that whatever it was… it was not good.

"She left. Just… gone. She left me a note telling me she loved me. That she always would but she knew what was to come of us and it was easier sooner than later."

"Jasper… I… I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Besides my life is dedicated to your survival and happiness now. I just miss her a lot. I still love her. But she's moved on and I must also."

I had never been able to do this before but, I felt what Jasper was

feeling. It was strange. Not like sympathy or empathy. But stronger. Like I was inside his body for a couple seconds. I felt a flash of the hole in my chest. I was beginning to wonder if I had really healed or had I just covered it up with the feeling I developed for Jacob.

"Are you okay?" Maybe, he saw the look on my face, or maybe, he felt just like I had. I don't know. But Jasper knew something was wrong.

"Yes, it's just… I know _exactly_ what you feel." I stabbed a glare at Edward for a split second.

"No, I am sure that felt much worse." I heard Edward grunt at that. It sounded full of pain. "Listen, see the thing is, whether Jacob Black likes it or not I _can not_ stay away from you. It is not in my grasp anymore. It is pure agony to be further than a mile away from you. You need to explain to him, Bella. Tell him, I am not in love with you. But it is my duty to take care of you. Just as Sam does Emily. That is their names, correct?" He looked truly interested now. And I was understanding him and all of this now. Why I felt this way. It was the bond between us, conjured by nature.

Back at Jacob's house I sat on the couch and waited for him to come home. I had no entertainment. I refused to use it. I didn't want to forget anything Jas had told me to tell Jake. I knew Jake was going to be mad. He would try and kill Edward. But I was not going to lie to him. I told Jake everything. I had only waited until now because I simply didn't understand. Finally, I heard Jake's key unlock the door.

"Bella!" he was immediately happy to see me. He nearly sprinted to the couch to sit down next to me. "How are you feeling, my love. Better? Rested? You scared me." He had obviously read the note.

"I feel a lot better and I finally understand what's been going on. And I will tell you as soon as you kiss me and tell me how much you love me." I smiled.

Jake leaned in pushed my curly hair out of my eyes and let his hand lay flat on my face. His lips got so close to mine I could feel the heat from them. "I love you, Isabella Swan." He let his lips touch mine. I felt the same warmth fill me, as it always did. The one I had missed when Edward had kissed me in the dream. The warmth that felt like hot chocolate going down in the winter. It warmed my whole body. He broke too quickly, but only to say, "_Always," _then continue. He said this as gentle as Jas had. This reminded me what I was supposed to be doing. I broke away. He grinned before he leaned back to listen.

"I'm listening." Sure enough. I knew him so well. Well better sooner than later.

"You remember when I was having those dreams? Well here's what they were about…"

I explained everything to him, even today's meeting.

"Where are they?" he had hatred in his voice. I repeated the part about how he wasn't in love with me. He just had to guard me.

"I don't want the blonde… I want to rip Cullen's head off his shoulders and burn it. Burn _him_." The last word sounded like poison would if it had a sound.

"_He_ wont be around. Just Jasper."

"Sure. But the first thing that _looks_ suspicious to me… I'll kill him. And I'm still gonna hunt Cullen down. So you better tell _Jasper_, or whatever his name is, to get him away from here. And he better not come anywhere _near_ you. _EVER._"

"I can do that, if you can be nice to Jasper." He sighed and nodded.

"Now that all of that's out of the way…" I moved closer to Jake until I was in his lap. I kissed him and rested in his arms. I was happy and safe. Finally.

The next day I went to meet Jasper just outside of LaPush. He was literally standing on the line. He had agreed not the cross it until he had permission. As soon as I was in eyesight, he could feel my approval and came to me to wrap his arms around me in a hug. As soon as he let me go, I saw who had been standing there with him. Edward. He had not crossed the line. He knew that he was not welcome. He'd read Jasper's mind in my feelings about him and I was pretty sure as I stood glaring at him he was still doing it. I could see the concentration in his face.

"I already told you how I feel about you. Before. And you promised you would go away. Yet I have still seen you twice since then. Besides, if you still didn't understand… you should have asked. I will always love you, Edward. But never again will I show it. I tried that and it got me _nowhere_." As soon as I finished what felt like my soliloquy in a dramatic play. He only responded by making his breath shallow. He turned and disappeared.

"He thinks you will never have to see him again. But, I know Edward, he will be back. And I will be right here to protect you from him. If that is what you choose." Jasper was speaking to me as though he was reading Edwards mind, but I knew he only knew his 'brother' that well.

Since I had walked here, I knew Jasper had the strength to do the same on the way back. So I turned to walk away. "Wait." Jasper called from behind. I turned to see Alice standing where Edward had been. "Bella." he said with a smile. Every time I think things can finally settle down… it stirs right back up.


	7. She's Worried About Him, Not Me

"Alice? What arte you doing here? Why did you leave me? Where did you come from?" Jasper turned back away like he was just ignoring the fact that he saw her standing there. What was that about. "And what happened to you two?"

"Bella, that's not important just now. I wanted to be sure you were okay. And to be sure Jas can protect you. This is all as strange to me as it is to you. Here…" I walked over to the border line where she was standing. She grabbed my wrist tightly. Suddenly, Jasper was beside me. Staring her down.

"If you are just going away again with no contact, don't bother trying. I don't want her hurt. Especially, if I know I could do something to stop it. Please?"

"I'm not going to hurt her again." Alice took a pen from her pocket and wrote on my hand… her new email. "Write me. I will write back. I'm going far away. Jasper…" She looked to him and he looked up to her face. "…I love you. I always will. Take care of her and she will take care of you."

What is going on? "Bella, it's time to go…. You too, Alice. Be careful… Let's go." Jasper pulled me up onto his back. Before I realized where I was, he was running faster then I ever been before. I expected this to bring back memories of when I held onto to Edward as he sped through the woods, but it didn't. Jasper was warm. It actually brought back memories of when I was tiny and I rode on Charlie's back. Before my mom left. Except a lot faster and I had different feelings for Jasper.

So quickly I did not see it coming, we were back home… or I thought we were home. But we were at this really pretty house. Pretty was an understatement after I got down and took a real look at it. "What is this?" I asked Jas. I looked up at the three story house in front of me. It was half glass as the Cullens' house has been. This one was a beautiful tan color. Wood, sturdy, and homey.

"This is the house I've had built for you, Bella. Do with it what you choose. Have Jacob move in. Leave Jacob, and live here. But wherever you are I will be until you order me away. _Always._" There was that word again.

"Oh my god, Jasper. _Why?_ I mean… I love it.. But what have I done to deserve this?"

"Absolutely nothing… it's not an appreciation gift… it's… it's to make you happy. Because that is my job now. It's already got brand new furniture. Brand new computer. Everything."

"That is so unnecessary."

"That doesn't matter. Would you like to go to Jacob Black now? He's just down the road at his house."

"Does that mean I can walk on my own?" It was that I didn't like being that close to Jasper, it was just that I know what Jake would get out of it.

"Sure." We walked for like 5 minutes and we were there. I know if I had let Jasper carry me here it would have been like three seconds, literally.

"Bella?" Jake's voice broke the darkness. "Bella!" Again, he was so happy to see me. He ran to me and threw his arms around me. With Jasper still standing behind Jake I could see him smile through the darkness. He was happy to see me happy. Just as Jacob had explained.

That's when Jake turned to him. "Hey man. Thanks. For keeping her safe. I was worried." Jake reached out to shake his hand.

"You will never have to worry about _her safety_ again." Jasper's smile widened with _her safety_. I knew exactly what he meant. But he sweetly reached out and shook Jacob's hand. Jake flinched at the warmth.

After that grin I figured out that there was something that Jasper knew and he wasn't telling me. I would have to ask later.

We went inside where it was much warmer. First, Jake. Then, Jasper followed me in with his hand on the small of my back. He kept staring, cautiously, out the door as he came through. I wondered what he was looking at.

Later that night, Jake and I were tired and Jake turned off the TV and walked over to Jasper. "You can sleep--I'm mean… rest?… on the couch? I mean, I'm sorry, dude. House is only so big."

"It is fine. I have somewhere to stay tonight. I will be back before you wake." With that jasper walked to me and kissed my forehead and disappeared out the front in the span of seconds.

"okay, Bells. I put up with I'm being around… but him kissing you really?"

"That'll wear I'm sure. He's just getting used to this 'imprinting' thing." I out air quotes around imprinting and he smiled.

"Wow… I love you." He voice started to melt and sound as it always did when it was just me and him.

"Why do you get so tense with other people around? Especially guys."

"I… I'm afraid to lose you, Bella. I can't. I won't." He stared at me for a few silent seconds. He smiled slightly and said, "I wont lose you, Bella." that was beginning to become his favorite quote.

"I'm comfortable here. Can I sleep here tonight?" Jake looked hurt for a moment.

"Without me?"

"No, you can stay here with me." I smiled and made room on the couch and patted the freshly cleared space. He smiled back and came over to me. He lied down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Baby? Do you have feelings for him?"

"Who? Jasper?"

"Yeah."

"I… I'm not… I don't know."

"And that scares me."

"No, no, no. not like that. Only you, Jake. He built me a house."

"Huh?"

"A house. A home. A _huge_ house. Beautiful. He said It was mine and I could do with it what I wanted. Will you move in with me?"

"He built you a house… and you want to move in…"

"It's just… we've been looking for a house and I don't want him to feel bad. And it's beautiful." He waited a couple minutes. He was silent.

"Sure, Baby." He sounded happy and I fell asleep in Jake's arms once again.


	8. The House

When I woke up the next morning I didn't have any clue where I was. I lay in the monstrous, soft bed and stared at the perfectly white ceiling. What the heck?

I bolted upright to find out. Jake was next to me bed I was in a strange bed, in a strange house…. Oh no. I get it now.

"I thought I would see how you slept in the new house. But you looked peaceful I didn't want to wake you…" Jasper was speaking from the corner. He was sitting in a rocking chair, staring at me. I looked around the room. Jake was still sleeping next to me. The inside was absolutely stunning and it smelled like a home.

"So you _picked me up _and _carried me here?_'" I couldn't be upset with Jasper but it didn't make any sense…

"You sound angry.." He got up from the chair and started to move toward me. "…I am truly sorry. I was only curious."

"Wow, Jas. You think, being who you are and all, what with your power and all, you would know by now… I _can't _be angry with you. And… I don't know why."

"I _have _noticed. And I am not sure why either. But I am not sure that I am not appreciative of whatever force that is."

"Jas… I'm sorry. I just woke up and… you just made absolutely NO sense." Jasper chuckled and tried to restate his sentence.

"What I meant was, whatever it is that keeps you from being angry at me… I am thankful for. I don't think I could bare to see you upset at all with me."

"Wow. Okay." I uncovered my legs and I stood up next to the bed. I looked up to Jasper to ask him where my clothes were and I noticed he was staring at me. His cheeks were beginning to turn pink. He had a tiny hence of a crooked smile o his face… Uh-oh. I looked to find I was only wearing one of Jake's old t-shirts. I was in my underwear! My small scream, as I jumped back under the cover, awakened Jake.

"What? What is it? What happened?" Jake bolted up widely awake. He saw the red in Jasper's face and the look on mine and immediately assumed. "_What did you do?" _His voice sounded as if he had consumed poison in the last couple of seconds.

"I did nothing, my liege. Your lady…" he chuckled. Jake looked to me at the same time as Jasper.

"You two can _not_ blame this on me! I did not tell you two to collaborate against me while I was sleeping. I certainly did not tell you to strip me. So I do not wanna hear it. It was bound to happen sometime."

Jake calmed as I got angry. Lately, it just seemed so easy to get angry with Jake when previously, it would have taken a landslide cause by him that destroyed all my family. And maybe even then I couldn't get angry with him. And with Jasper… THAT"S IT! JASPER! He had to be messing with my emotions. Making it easier to get mad at Jake. I _had _to talk to him about it. I had to stop him. I didn't want him to ruin mine and Jake's relationship.

"Jake, do you have to-"

"Bells, I'm so sorry baby but I have to go. I slept late." I didn't even get it out of my mouth. He had just walked out of the kitchen and Jasper followed carrying some neatly folded clothes. I had not even realized that they left they left the room.

"Yeah… sure." I tried to sound pitiful, when in truth I was ready for him to leave now. I needed to talk to Jasper about the mood thing.

"Kay, Hun. _I _love you. I will be back soon as I can." He walked over and kissed me. He sounded as if he wanted me to think he was the only one who loved me when I knew that wasn't true. I was starting to think that Jas might have a little crush on me. Maybe… nah.

Jake left and watched him walked out the front door. As soon as I closed the front door behind him I heard Jasper, "I thought it would take a few months for him to leave you alone with me. Hardly even twelve hours have pasted."

"He has duties with the wolf pack. And you sir… are in some trouble. Sit." Jasper smiled and settled into a nearby kitchen chair.

"Are you really angry with me, Isabella?"

"No, I am not but you will never ever call me that again. _ever._ Clear?"

"Well, that's your name isn't it?" He was being smart cause he knew he could get away with it. Or maybe he was experimenting to see if it was really true: could he really do anything and not make me angry?

"No. my name is Bella. _Bella_. Or you could come up with some other stupid nickname. But do not call me that."

"Alright, I am sure you had enough trouble out of Edward with that." I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He cut his eyes at me to see my reaction without making it obvious. I only sighed. "It's true. It doesn't matter what I do…. You wont get angry with me." He sounded truly interested.

"I see that now. But that doesn't give you the right to take advantage of it and say things that would make me angry. Because instead of actually making me angry with you… it hurts me."

"Bella, I am so sorry. I wish you had just told me and I would have-"

"it's okay. I just figured it out. Jasper, I really need to talk to you. It's kind of important."

"Okay, Bells. I'm sitting. Come at me." I smiled. This was the first time Jasper had ever used any sort of nickname for me.

"Jas, you have to stop messing with my mind. I don't want any trouble between me and Jake." His face looked puzzled. I stopped and gave him time to think.

"Bella, dearest, I would never! Jacob Black makes you happy… I could not take that away from you. Why would you think that I am or was doing something like that?"

"I don't know. I just find it easier to get angrier with Jake When before I didn't think it was possible."

"Bella, I hate this and I thought it might happen but… being that I imprinted upon you… it affects your feelings for me also, It will eventually make it very difficult to be with anyone else. I will never ever stop you from doing whatever it is that pleases you. But I will always be here."

"Oh." Wow. He just told me all of that and all I could say was 'oh.' I feel stupid. And I don't want to hurt Jake. I needed someone wise to tell me what to do. Someone that wasn't in love with me.

"Seth, tell me. What do I do?"

"Well Bells, Jake is my really good friend… but there is something that you have to remember about Jake-"

"SETH!" Leah was calling him in the distance.

"Look, Bells. I have to go. But we should do this again… _soon_." Seth ran off. What did he mean by there was something that I have to remember about Jake? Great! Another riddle. Like my life isn't full of them already.

Later that night I lay in my room alone. (I had asked Jasper to give me some time. He was in the next room.) I was staring at the ceiling, thinking. The same thought kept running through my mind. _Something to remember about Jake. Something to remember about Jake._ Was there something that Seth knew about Jake that I didn't know. I'm sure I have gone through everything that I knew about Jake and none of it pertained to our relationship and certainly not Seth (almost) telling me to give up on him. What was this about? I was so confused. I fell asleep thinking to hard and I definitely don't remember dreaming of anything. When I woke the next morning all I could remember was darkness. A blank sheet of black. The backs of my eyelids. Finally, I don't know how, with all that was running through my mind, but I got a good night's sleep.

Suddenly I thought about Jake not coming home the night before. I sat straight up and looked around the room. Jasper was sitting in the same chair as the night before.

"He didn't come home last night. I'm sorry, Bella."

I spent the next 8 days at my home… alone. Jake never cam back. It's Saturday night and I am sitting here waiting on my vanishing boyfriend to come home.

"Would you like to go out?" I fell like Jasper could read my mind as much as he could read my moods.

"Yes, Jas. Yes I do."

Jasper's a guy. Why would he like to shop? Or maybe he was trying to make me happy. Because that is certainly what we did. He took me to the mall. Of all places. Too many people around. A _lot_ of people. And they spotted the "_Cullen._"

Of all people I happened to run into Jessica. Wow. "Bella!" She sounded so happy to see me. And looked it until she looked at Jasper. I looked back to him and he got the hint. He backed off for me to have a private conversation. "Seriously?" Jessica sounded disgusted now.

"What?"

"You didn't catch it the first time? You're with a _Cullen_. They don't want you."

"You are seriously so jealous of everything I do. Jess… you need to find you. And FYI he's not a Cullen. He's a _Hale!" _Jessica gave me a horrible look as I walked off.

I turned and to find Jasper grinning. I realized that even though he backed off I was standing within earshot of his supernatural hearing. He heard the whole thing. And he was happy for the fact that I was taking up for him. He was happy… with me.


End file.
